


blue skies and blue eyes (a hell of a way to start)

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Artist Ashton Irwin, Meet-Cute, Rating for Language, but luke still in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: “Excuse me?” he says, carefully approaching Hot Eyeliner Guy. Hot Eyeliner Guy immediately whips his head up, clearly embarrassed. Ashton tries not to get whiplash from those blue eyes on him. “Sorry, I just — I’ve been watching you try to put your eyeliner on for almost ten minutes, so I thought I’d offer to help? I’m a makeup artist.”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 12





	blue skies and blue eyes (a hell of a way to start)

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** “ok you’ve been trying to put on that eyeliner almost the entire bus ride and you’re strugglin, so i’ma help you out”
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/620313741482950656/ok-youve-been-trying-to-put-on-that-eyeliner)
> 
> title from goodbye summer by danielle bradbery & thomas rhett

Habitually, Ashton keeps to himself on the bus. Actually, habitually, Ashton doesn’t ride the bus. 

It’s not that he’s too good for it or anything, it’s just that the bus is full of strangers that are often sitting far too close to one another, and Ashton would rather walk the forty-five minutes to work than get an elbow in his face even once from some middle-aged man. Normally, he would walk to work, but he’s not totally sure of his location today, and he doesn’t want to risk getting lost. So he’s on the bus.

Someone else is on the bus, and Ashton has been watching him try to put on eyeliner for about five minutes now, to no avail. 

He tries not to stare. That effort falls through immediately. Eyeliner guy is gorgeous already, with a quiff of blond hair over sky-blue eyes and a lip ring — a _lip ring_ — and a Green Day singlet. Ripped black skinny jeans. The only explanation Ashton can come up with for why this guy would be putting on eyeliner is that he’s some kind of punk rocker. 

Even though the eyeliner efforts are unsuccessful, Ashton can see the light reflecting off Hot Eyeliner Guy’s lips, so he’s probably wearing lip gloss, and when he blinks Ashton catches a glimpse of shimmering eyeshadow. Ashton can’t stop staring. Hot Eyeliner Guy doesn’t seem to notice, too focused on the eyeliner wand held in one hand and his phone camera in the other.

Ashton sits and watches him for another three minutes before he calls it. This is Ashton’s whole job, for fuck’s sake. He might as well put his talents to use.

“Excuse me?” he says, carefully approaching Hot Eyeliner Guy. Hot Eyeliner Guy immediately whips his head up, clearly embarrassed. Ashton tries not to get whiplash from those blue eyes on him. “Sorry, I just — I’ve been watching you try to put your eyeliner on for almost ten minutes, so I thought I’d offer to help? I’m a makeup artist.”

Hot Eyeliner Guy squints, cheeks bright red. “That’s humiliating,” he says. “Uh, okay, sure. Don’t stab my eye out. Or, um, judge the rest of the makeup.”

“I’m not judging,” Ashton promises. “You look very pretty.” And, hmm. Maybe that’s not a super good thing to say to a stranger on the bus, but Hot Eyeliner Guy seems to blush deeper.

He takes the eyeliner out of the guy’s hand as Hot Eyeliner Guy says, “What’s your name?”

“Ashton,” Ashton says. “Yours?”

“Luke.”

“Turn towards me, Luke,” Ashton says. “And hold still.”

Luke obliges, shifting his body to face Ashton in the seat next to him. 

“I know we just met, so this is a little weird, but I’m gonna touch your face,” Ashton says. “Is that okay?”

Luke nods slowly. Ashton reaches carefully for Luke’s face and leans closer, lifting the eyeliner wand. Luke’s eyes flutter shut. _You could kiss_ , Ashton’s horrible, demonic subconscious decides to point out. Ashton ignores the thought and starts gently drawing on the eyeliner. Even as he does he’s thinking about how piercing Luke’s eyes already are, and how this is just going to make it worse, and Ashton better prepare himself for that because he’s historically not smooth with pretty boys who wear makeup, so he’s probably chosen the wrong profession. He finishes one eye and switches to the other with a murmured warning, methodical and precise, and before long he’s done.

“I’m not going to blow on your face to dry it,” Ashton says, deadpan. “So just let it sit for a minute. I’ll let you know when you can open your eyes.”

Luke nods. “So you’re a makeup artist?” he says conversationally.

“Yeah,” Ashton says. “Freelance, mostly — like, when actors and stuff need a makeup artist. It’s a living.”

“That’s really cool,” Luke says fervently, and sounds like he means it. 

“What do you do?” Ashton prompts.

Luke sighs. “You won’t believe me, because I’m riding the bus, but I’m actually in a band.”

“Why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“My bandmates are just total pricks,” Luke says. He sounds pretty fond about that fact. “And I lost a bet, so they made me take the bus. I’m on my way to film a music video, actually — hence the makeup.”

Ashton bites his lip. “Uh,” he says. “Any chance your band is called 5 Seconds of Summer?”

“You’ve heard of us?” Luke sounds happy.

“I’m working for you,” Ashton clarifies. “I’m a makeup artist for your video.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Luke laughs, loudly. “No way.”

“Yeah.” Ashton laughs, too. “Oh, you can open your eyes.”

Luke does, and Ashton has to stop himself from physically being forced back by the way Luke’s eyes bore into his right away, blue blue blue and outlined in black.

“Huh,” Luke says. “You somehow look prettier than before.”

Ashton’s heart tha-thumps. “That makes no sense.”

“I can’t believe you’re working on our video,” Luke says, grinning. “Should I be paying you for this consult?”

“That’s okay,” Ashton says, breathless. “Free of charge for pretty boys in bands.”

“Free of charge?”

“Okay, not free. You can take me out for coffee as payment.”

Luke huffs a laugh. “Didn’t need to blackmail me into asking you out, Ashton.”

“No?”

“Nope. Wanna get coffee sometime?”

“Okay,” Ashton says, cheeky. “You’re paying.”

“I’m not made of money.”

“You are to me.” Ashton pats his shoulder, and Luke shakes his head, still grinning.

Maybe Ashton should ride the bus more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
